infamousrpfandomcom-20200215-history
DUP Knights
DUP Knights are enhanced DUP soldiers, capable of controlling and weaponizing concrete. There are fourty in total throughout the USA, and they all fight differently, giving hostile Bio-Terrorists a large problem when fighting multiple Knights. They are amongst the highest ranking soldiers in the DUP, and are given control of any surrounding DUP forces if a Bio-Terrorist is sighted. They are primarily used by Uberherosim as RP characters. The Marksman The Marksman is a Knight often working in Southwestern US, in states such as California and Nevada. He is a large man, weighing in at 204lbs, and standing a solid 6'3. However, his muscle is used not to punch others in faces, but to hold a rifle steady. He wields a powerful anti-material sniper rifle in combat, capable of pinpoint aim across vast distances. It can also be enhanced with the Marksman's concrete, making it significantly heavier, and easier to use as a club. When enhanced with concrete, the rifle is also capable of shooting concrete bullets that split up into shards, which are very hard to remove. The Samurai The Samurai is a Knight often working in Northeastern US, often seen in areas such as Upstate New York, Massachusetts, and Maine, though he isn't hesitant to chase a Bio-Terrorist across the country if he has to. The Samurai is the last person one would expect to be a Knight. He is 23, very skinny, and has a thick tangle of curly red hair. Barely out of college, the Samurai was often teased in school for his unorthodox love of swordplay. However, when he found he had the Conduit Gene, he was immediately offered a job at the DUP to hunt down menaces. He fights with a concrete katana, and often creates concrete barriers and armor to defend himself. The Equestrian The Equestrian is a Knight often working in the Great Plains areas of the US, in states such as Texas, Oklahoma, and Missouri. He does not see much action, as the densely populated urban areas of the US tend to attract Bio-Terrorists much more than the 'boring' expanses of the open land. However, in the cases that Bio-Terrorist activity is reported, the Equestrian is quick to arrive and eliminate his targets. A middle-aged man, with thinning black hair to contrast a rather gallant and knightly face, the Equestrian grew up on a farm in the Great Plains. During his childhood, the Equestrian tended to most of the animals on his family's farm, though he greatly preferred horses, and quickly became adept at riding them. When he was discovered to hold the Conduit gene by the DUP, he was quickly recruited as his experience with horses allowed him to move quickly across the open land. He almost always rides a horse made of concrete pieces, held together loosely and can create more to charge his enemies or defend himself. The Paladin The Paladin is a Knight often working in Southeatern areas of the US, in states such as Georgia and Florida. He often enjoys his stays as he moves from one city to the next, taking advantage of his assigned locations as much as he can. A headstrong 28 year old with a fairly muscular body and buzz-cut light brown hair, the Paladin looks like someone that could be found in the Army. However, his fighting style goes against his appearance. When faced with combat, the Paladin often uses a large concrete greatshield and spear to fight, and fights not only to rid the world of Bio-Terrorists but to bring glory to the DUP. The Grenadier The Grenadier is a somewhat psychotic, somewhat pyromaniacal ex-military Knight, never staying in one place too long in case any of his antics bring about any more dislike for the DUP amongst some groups. The Grenadier in the past, was a kind and charitable man who wouldn't wish a fly upon his enemies, if he even had any. However, after he was out of options, he was forced into the military for a small war for resources in the Middle East. While it was over shortly, the Grenadier suffered a head wound while in action. It proved to be non-lethal, but changed his personality dramatically. It also, revealed the presence of his Conduit gene. Gladly accepting the DUP's offer to serve as an elite soldier, the Grenadier fights with seemingly endless supplies of concrete grenades of all forms, including his favorite incendiary ones. The Warlock One of the more unusual Knights, the Warlock works throughout the US, being one of the more capable of the DUP. Unlike most other Knights, the past of the Warlock is shrouded in mystery. One of the only consistent facts is that he learned of his Conduit gene very early on in his life, and unlike most was encouraged by his parents to use his talents. In the early days of the DUP, he was proud to display his talents, and he was quickly accepted as one of the first Knights. Nowadays, he constantly wears a concrete mask to obscure his appearance, and black robes. He fights using a variety of concrete attacks, choosing never to use conventional weaponry. The Puppeteer The Puppeteer is a Knight that works in mid-southern United States, in areas such as Louisiana and Texas. Previously a clever scammer operating mainly in New Orleans, the Puppeteer is used to gaining from others' misfortunes. Clever manipulation and lies of large groups of people at once gave him the nickname of the Puppeteer, and many warned not to interact with him at all, as it'd lead to demise one way or another. However, the clever scammer found his way into others' lives anyways, and leeched away their money, property, and all things one could name. When the DUP moved into New Orleans and heard of him, they proposed him a deal. If he would fight Conduits, they'd leave his scams alone. Seeing he could only gain from the deal, he accepted after making sure the contract was free of loopholes, and now fights the Conduits through lies and others, though he still shows up on the battlefield occasionally. The Brawler The Brawler is a Knight that operates in the northwestern parts of the US, in states such as Washington and Montana. Once a somewhat successful wrestler, the Brawler knew he wanted more in life. He was tired of the same old stuff, and he eventually grew depressed. However, the DUP heard of him shortly after, and quickly offered him a position within their ranks. He was quickly hired as a Knight, and found his new concrete powers to be more than satisfactory for a more interesting fight. When in combat, the Brawler uses large concrete gauntlets to amplify his punches and pummel hostile Conduits into submission. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Uberheroism